Una Nueva Aventura
by Rosenthal-Fire
Summary: Una chica nueva llega a la town Inazuma, ama el soccer como cualquier otro miembro de Raimon pero su padre le prohíbe jugar por un accidente de su hermano ¿Qué ara para poder jugar? ¿Lograra convencer a su padre de que la deje jugar? Esta es la aventura de Rosenthal en town Inazuma /El fic sigue el anime con algunas cosas nuevas/
1. Prologo

**Aquí están los nuevos y mejorados capítulos de: Una nueva aventura. Espero que os gusten tanto como los anteriores, y vuelvo a pedir perdón por a verme perdido por tanto tiempo.**

_**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, el anime pertenece a LEVEL-5.**_

* * *

_**Prologo**_

_ Estoy metida en un gran lío, esas miradas... no puedo mirarlos, ¿en que maldito momento se me ocurrió esta estúpida idea?_

_ Soy Rosen, Rosenthal Fire, pero mi apellido no se lee como fuego en ingles es FIRE y punto. Tengo catorce años, y ahora mismo no sé muy bien quien soy en realidad, ¿soy una farsante? ¿ O alguien a echo todo lo que ha estado en su mano para poder hacer lo que quería? ¡No lo puedo soportar! Esas miradas... están esperando a que les explique por que lo e echo, pero no puedo, no me salen las palabras, estoy bloqueada._

_ Soy esa, aun que más parecido a "ese", esa persona a los que todos miran como sostengo una peluca negra, esa chica de 1,55m, esa que tiene el cabello plateado peinado hacía la izquierda y revuelto, esa persona que tiene un ojo marón y otro negro, no es que tenga los ojos de distinto todo, es que tengo una lentilla con el iris castaño. Esa observada que tiene la piel albina con unas pequeñas manchas de nacimiento de un tono oscuro, tengo una en el cuello, otra en el antebrazo izquierdo, y la ultima en el gemelo de la pierna derecha. Y soy esa que podéis ver en los huesos, ¡no es que tenga anorexia! Es que soy muy delgada por naturaleza._

_ Vale, vale, ahora os contesto a esa gran pregunta: ¿Por que parezco un chico? Muy fácil y muy sencilla de contestar, siempre me a gustado más la ropa masculina que la femenina, fijaros si es así que prefiero morir antes de ponerme un vestido... bueno no es cien por ciento cierto, pero me lo replantearía, ¡que me voy del tema! Siempre me ha gustado ir con ropa ancha, y como desde muy pequeña e estado practicando distintos deporte mi cuerpo se a desarrollado mucho menos al de una chica normal, mi pecho, se podría decir que casi no tengo, y como siempre voy con sujetadores deportivo lo mínimo que tengo no se nota, aparte que las camisetas anchas ayudan mucho, y con mis caderas igual, aun sin camiseta, o con una ajustada si se me marcarían, pero eso ami me da igual ¡prefiero las camisetas anchas!_

_ ¡No aun siguen mirándome de esa forma! Tendré que darle una explicación. ¿Eh? Seguro que no os enteráis de nada, bueno... pues todo esto comenzó el primer día que llegue a ciudad Inazuma..._

* * *

**_No ahí mucho que hablar sobre esto, bueno si una cosa, si no os a quedado claro la descripción de Rosen mi avatar es un dibujo de ella, que me lo izó una amiga que también tiene una cuenta aquí, es: Sakura ii Albin A.P.S_**

**_Aprovecho_****_ para darle las gracias por el dibujo otra ves, y a vosotros os doi un abrazo enorme, nos leemos._**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, el anime pertenece a LEVEL-5.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

Las clases han terminado hace menos de cinco minutos, pero algunos alumnos aun siguen por el centro escolar, ¿por qué lo hacen? Pues esta claro, para asistir a sus clubes, algunos se realizaban en algunas aulas de dentro del centro, pero otros como los clubes deportivos tenían su sede en el exterior, y a uno de esos sitios es adonde se dirige un chico de cabello castaño. Al sitio donde se dirige es una caseta de club algo vieja e incluso da la impresión que de un soplido se podría caer.

El joven castaño no duró mucho tiempo allí dentro, salio del lugar dando un portazo, estaba enojado, él era el capitán del equipo de soccer, y por ahora solo eran siete miembros, pero hacer tan pocos los demás clubes deportivos no les deja utilizar su cancha ya que los otros la ocupa antes, como esto no solo ha pasado un día, sino que es cada día los demás integrantes se han cansado y prefieren pasar la tarde metidos en la sede sin hacer nada.

Cuando el chico cerro la puerta dejo caer el balón que había agarrado hace unos segundos, a estar el esférico en el suelo comenzó a patearlo mientras corría detrás del objeto. El pequeño enojo que se le había a parecido desapareció, es que para este chico el patear un balón de soccer le quita todas las penas. Pero su pequeña carrera fue interrumpida por la voz de una chica, quien era la gerente del equipo.

― Hola, Endo.

― ¿Eh? Hola, Aki.

― ¿Y los demás?― Preguntó dudosa la chica a ver que solo esta él.

― Pues lo de siempre; que no quieren entrenar.

― ¿Quieres qué entre y les diga unas cuantas cosas?― Comentó con molestia, menudo equipo que no quiere entrenar.

― No hace falta, ya saldrán.― Dijo el chico con su típico tono de alegría.

A escuchar ese tono del capitán del equipo la chica de cabello verde se tranquilizo.

― ¿Entonces va a jugar con los niños de primaria?

― ¿Eh? Si, pero han mejorado mucho.― Dice antes de levantar el balón del suelo con un toque y acercárselo a la cara.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Una persona de cabello plata se encuentra sacando figuras de plástico de diversos animes que están embalados con la máxima protección, cada figura que saca de la caja y de su protección es colocada sobre una estantería que esta anclada a la pared. Tras llenar dos baldosas terminó de colocar todas sus figuras, y con ello ya tenía casi terminada la decoración de su cuarto. Pero ya estaba harta de tanta mudanza, primero tubo que desmontar todo lo que tenía en su habitación de la anterior casa, coger un avión para llegar a Japón, pasar un día en un hotel por que los muebles no habían llegado hasta esta mañana, y desde entonces lleva subiendo y bajando cajas, y moviendo mueble de un lado a otro.

Cansada de todo lo que había estado haciendo durante el día se tiro en su cama, como está pegada a la ventana no tubo que levantarse para conseguir abrirla, a abrirla una suave briza comenzó a entrar, cosa que la relajo al mismo tiempo que la refrescaba. Se habría quedado dormida en ese lugar sino es por que notó un pequeño golpe en la mano que dejo colgando. Se levantó de golpe alterada ¿que había sido eso? Miró al lugar donde había recibido el golpe, cuando vio al lado donde había recibido ese golpe encontró a su perro, de pelaje crema, la miraba con alegría mientras le daba la correa.

― Quieres salir a pasear ¿no, Dabo?― Dijo la chica mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Ya era hora de replantearse el echo de volver a casa, pero claro sí estas jugando al deporte que más amas en este mundo te da igual que ahora mismo este atardeciendo, o incluso sea de noche, lo importante en ese momento es pasarlo bien. Y como era de esperar para el capitán de equipo de soccer de Raimon era unas de esas personas, el cielo ya se había tornado naranja por el atardecer y ahí sigue entrenando con los niños de primaria.

Unas cuantas jugadas más y se acabaría todo, aun que el castaño quisiera seguir tenía que recordar que con los que jugaba eran niños de primaria, seguro que sus madres se enojarían mucho si llegan muy tarde. Unos de los pequeños chuto el balón pero el esférico le salió desviado a fuera del campo, justo al lugar donde dos chicos que parecían mayores pasaban por ahí, y que casi reciben el imparto de ese chut. A ver lo sucedido Endo salió corriendo al lado de los otros chicos mayores, tenía que disculparse, si no es por esos centímetros de diferencia seguro que se habría llevado un gran golpe, pero el golpe se lo acabo llevando él. Fue a pedir disculpa y pedirle el balón pero el más bajo de los dos le pego una patada en el abdomen al portero provocando que se cayera al suelo de rodillas por el dolor, mientras el chico aguantaba el dolor también tenía que escuchar las burlas que esos dos chicos que hacían referentes a su equipo. Todo esto era observado en silencio por los niños de primaria, la gerente del equipo, un chico de cabello crema que caminaba cerca del lugar, y desde el puente una chica, que aparentaba ser un chico, de cabello plateado corto y peinado empunta hacia la izquierda y su perro.

― Oye, ¿por qué no les enseñas a chutar?― Dijo el más pequeño.

― Esta bien.― Contesto el otro antes de escupir al balón, cosa que provoco un gran enojo por parte del castaño y las otras dos personas que no estaban en la cancha.― ¡Os enseñare como se chuta!― Gritó mientras chutaba, al hacer esto resbalo y quedo sentado en el suelo.

El esférico fue directo a la cara de una niña que antes de que aparecieran esos tipos bebía agua con tranquilidad, y ahora a ver como el objeto se acercaba a ella se queda bloqueada. Pero un rápido movimiento del chico de cabello crema salvo a la chica, de una corta carrera bajo la pequeña cuesta y en momento justo llegó para chutar el balón con una dirección; la cara de ese escupe balones.

Mientras que abajo del puente, donde se encuentra la cancha, el joven portero se presenta al que acaba de chutar con una fuerza increíble, y que antes de esto los dos matones a huido, en la parte de arriba del puente la persona con el perro sonríe con alegría mientras prosigue con el paseo de su mascota.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Una habitación, un lugar que estaría totalmente oscuro si no fuera por los traiciones royos de la mañana que se colaban por lo más alto de la ventana, lugar donde la persiana no conseguía mantener serradas unas pequeñas rejillas. La poco luz que entra permite ver un gran desorden, una chaqueta amarilla, una camiseta gris y unos pantalones azules marino se encontraban tirados por el suelo, uniéndose a esas prendas se encuentra una gran parte de la sabana de la cama. Pero no solo el suelo estaba desordenado, encima de la cama una camiseta blanca con pequeños detalles en negros colgaba de la pared por cuatro chinchetas, en la mitad tenía escrito el número siete y encima de ese número se podía leer: A. FIRE. Siguiendo a esa camiseta una bandera de un equipo español muy conocido por todo el mundo, al rededor de esa bandera y por todas las paredes un montón de poste de distintos animes que estaban colocados un poco como se hace con la figuras en el juego del _tetris. _Sobre la cama, que ahora no tenía sabana ni almohada_, _se encuentras una persona de cabello plateado que duerme plácidamente, a los pies de la cama, echo una bola se encuentra un perro de pelaje crema que su raza era mezcla de labrador y pastor alemán.

_**(N/A:ese desorden en la pared va en honor de mi mamá. ¡Siempre dice que mi cuarto esta desordenado por los poste que cuelgo!)**_

La puerta del cuarto comenzó abrirse con lentitud, una figura femenina, con una altura normal de una mujer adulta comenzaba a caminar por dentro del cuarto, esa persona tiene su cabello rojo amarado en un moño y unos cuantos mechones ocultaban su frente, pero sus ojos verdes sobresalían de una gran manera ya que su piel bronceada y el leve maquillaje que llevaba ayudaban mucho en eso.

La mujer a ver el gran estropisió que había montado no pudo evitar enojarse. Solo llevaban un día en esa casa y ya tenía el cuarto en ese estado, esta chica no tiene remedio. A no poder levantar la persiana de golpe, ya que despertaría antes a la persona de la cama, opto por una opción más sencilla y algo malvada: encender la pequeña lampara de la mesita. La mujer se acerco a una pequeña mesa que hay al lado de la cama, agarro un pequeña lampara y la colocó apuntando al rosto de la chica de piel pálida y tres marcas de nacimiento con un tono algo diferente a las habituales, en ves de ser oscuras la de esta chica tenían el tono de piel de alguien bronceado. Con la otra mano recorrió el cable hasta llegar al interruptor, colocó los dedos, aclaro su garganta, tres, dos, uno: presiona el interceptor mientras que de su garganta escapa un grito de enojo.

― ¡ROSENTHAL FIRE!

Ese grito, esa luz tan repentina en su cara, era causante de su gran dolor de ojos en ese momento. Cuando escucho el gritó abrió de golpe los ojos por el susto, pero sus ojos fueron acuchillados por una fuerte luz provocando que sus manos fueran a tapar sus ojos mientras se movía para ponerse boca abajo para ocultar su cara en la oscuridad mientras suelta un pequeño gritó de dolor. Pero no solo ella a salido alterada de la situación, el perro comenzó a ladrar por el miedo que le causo esos gritos, y esa luz tan repentina, estaba tan asustado que cuando se dispuso a levantarse colocó mal una pata y calló al suelo.

― ¡Mamá esto no tiene gracia!― Protestaba la chica que salía de su escondite, aun mantenía sus ojos ocultos, pero por una pequeña abertura intentaba comprobar si su perro estaba bien.

Toda esa escena tan cómica era presenciada por un cuarto ser vivo, un gato con mucha cantidad de pelo que provocaba la ilusión de gordura, pero el físico del animal era todo lo contrario. El animal desde el escritorio de la habitación observaba la situación con sus enormes ojos azules, color que delataba que aun era un bebe.

― Por que no vallas a la secundaria no es escusa para que este todo el día en la cama.― Protestaba la mujer mientras dejaba la lampara donde estaba antes.

― Pues yo si la veo, después de todo no fue a mi a quien se le olvido pedir una matricula para alguna secundaria.― Contesto la chica con burla mientras se tumbaba de nuevo.

La mujer mira más enojada a su hija, aun que le fastidiaba ella tenía razón, con todo el lío de la mudanza se le había olvidado buscar una secundaria para su hija.

Mientras que la mujer buscaba algo con que contestar a la joven, un perro se subía a la cama mucho más tranquilo, se acerco a su ama y comenzó a darle suaves golpes el brazo, en uno de esos golpes consiguió levantarlo un poco, cosa que aprovecho para meterse por ahí y tumbarse bajo el acogedor brazo de la chica. Al mismo tiempo el joven minino abandonaba el escritorio para subirse en la cama y acostarse echo una bola junto a la espalda de la chica.

― Dabo y el gato están con migo.― Dijo la chica con una voz perezosa.

― ¡LE VANTA DE UNA VES!― Ordeno con enojo.

Esta ves ambos animales levantaron sus cabezas para mirar a la mujer, la miraron por unos segundos, el más grande de los dos con unos ojos pequeños pero de un tono castaño que rebosaban pereza, y el más pequeño y joven con unos irresistible ojos azules de un tamaño casi mayor que la cabeza. Tras esa mirada volvieron a recostar sus cabezas.

La mujer de cabello rojo miró la escena asombrada, la frase de: _las mascotas se parecen a sus dueño,_ tomaba un significado muy gráfico en ese momento. Al final acabo rindiéndose y suspiro con cansancio.

― Tú ganas, pero solo por esta ves. Me voy a trabajar.― Dijo la mujer mientras se agachaba para apagar la lamparita, y después de eso de marchaba serrando la puerta.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Por otro lado el equipo de soccer de la secundaria Raimon había obtenido un ultimátum; sí no ganaban el partido contra Teikoku el club acabaría serrado, y Endo Mamoru, capitán del equipo, no estaba dispuesto a que eso pasara. El equipo fue a visado del partido un día después de lo sucedido en la cancha de soccer con esos dos abusones, mismo día que Goenji Shuuya, persona que fue delantero estrella de la secundaria kidokawa seishuu el año pasado, y misma persona que salvo a la pequeña niña de ese balón. El castaño en ese momento tenía dos grandes problemas; uno: lograr encontrar a las cuatro personas que le quedaba para completar el equipo. Y dos: lograr que su equipo le entre el valor de enfrentar a Teikoku, equipo denominado como el mejor el país, y eso lo demostraban cada año en el FF, hace cuarenta años que ese equipo no pierde ni un partido.

A la primera persona que quería que se uniera era el delantero Goenji Shuuya, pero este se negaba una y otra ves, aparte de preguntarle al chico de cabello crema y empunta, el castaño decidió ir por toda la secundaria con un enorme cartel en el que decía: ¡Se buscan miembros para el club de soccer! Pero nada, solo revivía negativa, incluso intento convencer a personas de otros clubes, entre esas personas se encontraba un corredor de atletismo de cabello azul y ojos marones.

― A... así que fútbol ¿En?― Susurro el chico pensativo.

― Eh, Kazemaru, ¿no dices que quieres enfrentarte a los mejores deportistas del mundo? Bueno pues aquí están, solo tienes que decírmelo. Estaré entrenado en el parque que hay detrás, puede pasarte cuando quieras, bueno hasta la vista.― Mucho antes de que el pobre chico pudiera contestarle el castaño huyo del lugar

― Yo hablaba de los mejores deportista de atletismo.

El chico con la banda naranja en la cabeza aun seguía con lo mismo, necesitara encontrar miembros y le daba igual cuantas personas le rechazaran, él no pensaba abandonar. Era tal sus ganas de conseguir miembros que hablo con un chico que parecía que el único deporte que realizaba era en clase de deporte y por que era obligatorio. Ese chico no le dio una negativa, ni tampoco una afirmación, asique solo sirvió para confundir al castaño. En el momento que el capitán hablaba con ese chico de gafas una persona que pasaba por allí con un gorro rosa y azul observaba el cartel con una mirada de intriga y aburrimiento.

En unos de sus viajes de un lado a otro en busca de nuevos miembros una chica de cabello azulado que utilizaba unas gafas con la montura roja decidió hablar con ese chico.

― Soy del club de periodismo, sabemos lo del partido. ¿Tienes alguna declaración que hacer?― Preguntó la chica mientras se preparaba para escribir lo que fuera en su pequeño cuaderno rosa.

― ¿Una declaración? Ha claro.

― A ¿sí? ¿De que se trata?― Preguntó la chica emocionada.

― Nuestros club sigue buscando nuevos miembros.― Termino con una de sus grandes sonrisas tan característica.

El tiempo pasaba y el chico seguía sin encontrar nuevas personas para el club, pero su viaje de lado a lado era observado por sus compañeros, estaban inspeccionado por las ganas que le ponía, y mientras ellos ¿qué? ¿Se quedaban en la caseta del club leyendo manga, jugando a videojuegos, o simplemente sin hacer nada? No... eso tenía que cambiar ahora mismo.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Un chico de cabello crema caminaba por las calles mientras que el cielo se iba cambiado poco a poco de un tono naranja a negro. ¿Estaba enojado o interesado? No, estaba enojado, ese pesado de la banda naranja no lo dejaba en paz, ya le había dicho que había dejado el soccer, ¿de esas palabras que es lo que no entendía? Aun que esos ojos de hace un momento, le miraba con unos ojos llenos de amor hacia el soccer y con una gran confianza.

― Que pesado.― Susurro el chico con cansancio.

Minutos atrás a tenido que huir del chico ya que no aguantaba más sus palabras, aun que ahora mismo se replantea si esta asiendo bien. No, como puede pensar esos. Dio unos leves movimientos de cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, estaba haciendo lo correcto. Cero los ojos por unos segundo mientras suspiraba, era una gran manera de relajarse al abrirlo pudo ver como una persona pasaba a su lado dirección contraría mientras corría seguido por un perro. Las pocas milésimas de segundos que pudo ver la cara de esa persona le sonó conocida, provocando que volteara la mirada para comprobar si conocía a esa persona, pero ya estaba algo alejada, y que por la espalda no podría reconocer a nadie decidió olvidarse del tema, pero aun que él quería su mente no le dejaba, algo dentro de el se había iluminado tras ver ese rostro, y eso que no conseguía recordar nada de esa persona, aparte de su ropa, una chaqueta amarilla, y unos pantalones de un tono azul marino.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que su madre la levantó de un modo nada cariñoso. Ahora mismo se encontraba bajando las escaleras de su casa, vestía con su típica chaqueta amarilla y camiseta gris, junto a unos pantalones deportivos de un tono azul marino, desde hace unos días se ha aficionado a salir a correr por la mañana, es una persona muy activa y le encanta el deporte y ya que le prohíben jugar al que mas le gusta, tiene que busca alternativas, y una de ellas es el atletismo.

Entró en la cocina con la intención de tomar un trago de jugo y salir corriendo de la casa junto a Dabo, pero sus planes fueron rotos. A su sorpresa su madre se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo que comenzaba a oler delicioso, y lo que más le extrañaba es que en el lugar donde suele sentarse a la hora de las comidas se encontraba un hoja de papel.

― ¿Cómo que estas aquí?― Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la mesa para agarrar la hoja de papel.

― Bueno días a ti también hija.

― Bah, formalismo que sobran entre familia. ¿Qué es esto?

― Es la matricula de Raimon, ya has perdido mucha escuela, y como tu padre se entere nos mata a las dos.― Comentó divertida al mismo tiempo que apartaba la olla de donde provenía ese delicioso aroma.― Me voy a trabajar, hoy no llegare hasta tarde, así que os e dejado preparada la comida. Rellena la matricula y entregala.― Agrego mientras se quitaba el delantal y salía de la cocina.

― Si, si, ya lo are.

― Rosenthal, más te vale hacerlo, es la única secundaría secundaria de por aquí que tiene plasa.

― ¿No tenía que irte a trabajar?― Preguntó con cansancio, sus vacaciones habían acabado y eso le fastidiaba un poco y era incapaz de disimularlo.

_**Continura...**_

* * *

_**Pues hasta aquí el primer cap, ¿qué le esperara a los jugadores de Raimon en ese partido? ¿Y a Rosenthal en su viaje a entregar la matricula? ¡Que nervios! Pues abra que mantenerlo a ralla hasta el siguiente capi. Nos leemos.**_

_**PD: ¿Qué os parece la porta? El dibujo esta echo por **Sakura ii Albin A.P.S **a mi me parece que representa muy bien la historia con lo poco que ella pudo leer en la versión anterior, y con lo poco que le conté. ¿A vosotros que os parece? **_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, el anime pertenece a LEVEL-5.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

El día del partido a llegado, y la hora para que todo comience esta a punto de llegar. Y lo mejor de todo es que Raimon a conseguido reunir a los jugadores que les faltaba, había sido en el ultimo segundo pero bueno. Uno de ellos es un chico castaño que siempre lleva un gorro de todo azul y rosa, el mismo que miró el primer día como el capitán iba de un lado a otro. Otro de los novatos era: Kageno Jin. Un chico de cabello morado grisáceo, de una largura increíble, pero no solo la de su parte trasera, sino que también la parte de su flequillo era tan largo que le ocultaba los ojos y las puntas se encontraban a la altura de sus caderas. Estos dos se unieron a penas unos minutos, pero el ultimo novato era Kazemaru Ichirota, este chico que antes pertenecía al club de atletismo decidió unirse al club después de ver el gran esfuerzo que realizaba el capitán una semana atrás. Matsuno Kuusuke, el chico del gorro rosa y azul, era una persona bastante enérgica, todo lo contrarió con Jin, ese chico es como invisible de ves en cuando, tiene algo en su personalidad callada y tranquila que le hace parecer siniestro e invisible.

Los jugadores ya estaban en la cancha preparados para que su rival llegara, aun que no se esperaban que un enorme autobús su acercara a la puerta de Raimon, mientras el vehículo se acercaba todo el lugar comenzaba a temblar. El vehículo se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta. Una puerta del extremo del autobús se abrió, de su interior salió una larga alfombran roja, al mismo tiempo unos cuantos chicos con el uniforme de la secundaria Teikoku se posicionaban a los extremos con una pose similar a los militares, la única diferencia era que ellos mantenían un balón bajo uno de sus pies. Mientras que toda la secundaria miraban incrédulos la situación los jugadores de Teikoku comenzaron a salir, en la cabeza iba su capitan: Kido Yuuto, un gran creador de juego y fácil de reconocer por sus extrañas gafas y su capa roja que colgaba de su cuello. Poco a poco los once jugadores fueron recorriendo la alfombra, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al final se detuvieron.

Toda la secundaria estaba impresionada por la entrada de este genial equipo. Pero de entre todas las personas la que parecía mas intrigada era la joven periodista que una semana a tras entrevisto al capitán del equipo de soccer.

― Oye Kido. ¿Por qué jugamos contra este equipo? Estoy seguro que no están a la altura de nuestro nivel.― Preguntó con burla uno de los jugadores de camiseta verde y roja, color de la equipación de Teikoku.

El chico de la capa se mantuvo en silenció por unos segundos mientras que en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de superioridad, comenzó a sonreír a encontrar el objetivo por el que iban a jugar contra ese equipo de pacotilla, estaba claro que Teikoku no estaba interesado en el Raimon, sino en una persona que estudia en esa secundaria, aun que parece que sus planes solo son conocidos por su capitán.

― Pienso que hay algo muy interesante.― Contesto con seguridad.― Seguro que nos divertimos.― Acabo con un tono de burla.

Mientras que los jugadores observaban aquel lugar, su entrenador aparecía en el techo sentado en un sillón, eso era posible ya que una pequeña trampilla se abrió y el hombre junto al objeto comenzaron a subir hasta acabar en el techo. El hombre observaba serió la secundaria.

― Que halla sido esta secundaria de todas las que hay... Um, se podría decir que es cosa del destino.― Pensaba el hombre que ocultaba sus ojos bajo unas gafas de sol.

Ambos equipos se encontraban en la cancha, y Endo como capitán decidió dar la bienvenida a sus adversarios, pero este no le quiso prestar atención, no hizo caso a las palabras del portero y en su lugar propuso que les dejaran un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse al terreno ya que era la primera ves que jugaban allí, Endo no se negó, no tenía motivos para hacerlo, pero ese despreció del capitán contrarío había dejado algo perdido al castaño.

Raimon abandono el terreno de juego y esperaron afuera para ver como calentaba Teikoku, pero ninguno espero ver todo ese talento que demostraban los chicos de rojo y verde; pases increíblemente rápidos, una velocidad que el sonido podía invidiar, un control increíble con el esférico y una gran fuerza. Todo esto provocaba que el miedo volviera a los cuerpos de los jugadores de Raimon, ¿de verdad que eran estudiantes de secundaria? Menuda fuerza. En un momento dado de esa pequeña demostración Kido chasqueo los dedos, señal que sus compañeros entendieron: era hora de saludar a su modo. Entre dos jugadores, dando cada uno un chut, llegaron a colgar la pelota, a los pocos segundo el capitán pateo con una gran fuera, el esférico solo tenía una dirección: las manos de Endo. Aun que el chico de extrañas gafas estaba lejos su chut llego a las manos del portero con una fuerza increíble, el castaño consiguió agarrar el balón y detenerlo, pero no fue tan sencillo, la fuerza de ese disparo le hizo retroceder por unos centímetros, y además dejo los guantes del joven desgastados, y del mismo modo el balón que hasta antes de ese chut estaba nuevo. Los jugadores de Raimon llamaron preocupado al joven portero, aun que había soltado el balón aun mantenía sus manos unidas y un pequeño tembleque le recorría todo el cuerpo, ¿se había lesionado? No, nada eso, ese tembleque era de la emoción que había sentido a conseguir para el tiro.

Esa pequeña demostración dejo muy impresionado a todos, y a uno de ellos muy emocionado, sí, se trata de Endo. Pero aun que el estaba muy emocionado uno de sus compañeros se notaba extraño, puede que fueran sus ganas de ir al servició excusa que puso para salir corriendo de ese lugar, ¿no tendía mido, no?

― ¿Y qué vais hacer ahora? Con el chico que se acaba de ir sois solo diez, ¿conseguiréis encontrar un jugador mas?― Comentó con un tono de burla mientras dirigía su mirada a uno de los árboles que no estaban muy alejados de la cancha, en ese lugar se encontraba un chico de cabello crema, la misma persona que le hizo sonreír con superioridad en su llegada.

Las palabras de Kido eran ciertas, aun les faltaba un jugador y el partido estaba apunto de comenzar. Pero la salvación llegó en el ultimo segundo, Megane, el chico de gafas con el que el capitán hablo hace una semana, ese chico que no le dio ni una negativa ni una afirmativa, ese chico llegaba corriendo junto a Aki, por lo visto a decidido unirse al club.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

El tiempo pasaba y aun que ya era hora de que el partido comenzara este no llegaba a su inició, y todo esto tenía muy preocupado al director de Raimon, Teikoku aparte de ser conocido por su gran equipo imbatible durante cuarenta años también eran conocido por su manía de destruir secundarias cuando acababan con la victoria en el marcador.

― Se están retrasando.― Comentaba preocupado el director mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

― Puede que se hallan asustado por la demostración de Teikoku.― Dijo una chica castaña que observaba el campo.

Ambas personas presente en ese despacho comenzaron a hablar, el adulto comentaba su gran temor por que acabaran echando abajo la secundaria, aun que la menor le tranquilizó con una pequeña frase, para esa chica no era lo más importante, para ella era que un equipo como Teikoku quisieran jugar contra ellos, algo andaba mal.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Una joven de cabello corto caminaba lo más rápido posible por las calles, se le había olvidado por completo que tenía que entregar su matricula en la secundaria, y si no se daba prisa seguro que serrarían las puertas y no podría entregarla y su madre le echaría la bronca del siglo. Pero había una cosa que no sabía, o más bien que no se acordaba, las secundarías de Japón a diferencia de las españolas, no cierran después de las clases sino mucho más tarde ya que los miembros de los clubes tienen que entrar y salir del lugar.

Ya no le quedaba casi nada de distancia pero su paso fue parado en seco a ver un autobús parado en la puerta de la secundaria ¿qué estaba pasando? Se quedo en ese lugar por un rato, pensaba que podía hacer ese enorme vehículo parado en ese lugar, pero la cordura no tardo en llegar a su cabeza: ¡la matricula! Sin hacer mas caso al autobús corrió a las puertas antes de que se le hiciera más tarde, pero para terminar de sorprenderla la secundaria no estaba bacía como ella pensaba, todo su alrededor estaba lleno de estudiantes, ¿que demonios pasaba? La curiosidad pudo con ella y comenzó a caminar hasta encontrarse enfrente de una cancha de soccer, un equipo que vestía con una camiseta roja y verde se encontraban al lado de una banca, el aura que desprendía le daba algo de grima, y al otro equipo parece que su entrenador le esta regañando o algo así, en realidad no lo puede saber ya que están muy lejos. No había que ser un genio para averiguar que se iba a disputar un partido de soccer, le encantaría quedarse a verlo, pero se conocía y sabía que si lo hacía acabaría emocionándose y solo sufriría más por no poder jugar. No le dio más vueltas al asunto y decidió ir a entregar la maldita matricula, cuando se dio la vuelta se quedo bloqueada y sorprendida a ver a un chico que apoyaba su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, movió la cabeza un poco para volver al mundo real y comenzar a marcharse, pero mientras lo hacía no paraba de mirar al chico de reojo y de mantener agarrada su muñeca derecha, ¿sería él?

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Raimon estaba en problema, en un problema muy gordo: ¡Kabeyama había desaparecido! Se fue del campo para ir al servicio hace un rato y aun no a vuelto, y si no lo hace ahora mismo perderán el partido inmediatamente. El equipo entero se encuentra buscando al chico de cabello verde por todas partes, ¿donde se a podido meter? Buscan por todos los baños de la secundaría, pero nada por el momento.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

En la cancha, el entrenador de Raimon miraba su reloj de muñeca de los nervios, esos chicos tenían que aparecer en ese mismo instante, pero estaba claro que no se iba hacer realidad.

En la otra parte de la cancha los jugadores esperan paciente a que la birria de sus contrincantes se dignen a parecer.

― Oye, se puede saber por que tenemos que jugar con este equipo.― Comentó con molestia un chico de cabello gris.

― Nuestro comandante esta interesado en un jugador que acaba de llegar a esta secundaria.― Contestó un chico de cabello castaño con unas pequeñas rastas al final de su peinado.― Parece que quiere que veamos por nosotros mismo de que es capaz.

― ¿Ha, si? ¿y quien es ese jugador?― Preguntó mientras miraba a su capitán.

― A un no a llegado.

Mientras que los jugadores Teikoku continuaban con su charla, y todos los demás presentes esperaban a que comenzara el encuentro, un hombre que vestía con una gabardina junto a un pantalón y una camisa blanca, observaba al entrenador de Teikoku escondido tras el tronco de un árbol.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Endo corría de un lado para otro, aun no encontraban a Kabeyama y se le estaba echando el tiempo encima. Estaba tan concentrado en su búsqueda que cuando se disponía a comenzar a bajar las escaleras no se dio cuenta de que alguien hacía lo contrario, y como esa persona también estaba distraída acabaron los dos en una planta mas abajo, quedando ambos en el suelo, Endo sobre el peli-plata, haciendo una cruz con sus cuerpos.

― ¡Capitán!― Gritaron preocupados sus compañeros a ver la caída del nombrado.

― Ay...― Comenzó a protesta mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara.― Que dolor...

― Quitate de encima, pesas demasiado.― Dijo la persona que estaba debajo del castaño mientras le empujaba sin ninguna delicadeza. Cuando consiguió quitarse al chico de encima se sentó como un indio y comenzó acariciar su espalda, se había echo daño a caer.― Mi mala suerte me ha seguido hasta Japón.― Susurro mientras se levantaba.

― Capitán Kabeyama aun no a aparecido.― Dijo muy alterado Handa para llamar la atención del nombrado.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero donde se a podido meter?― Comentó alterado el castaño, pues sí que era difícil encontrar a ese gran chico.

Un grito de terror alerto a todos los presentes, ¿que había pasado? Era Kurimatsu que estaba tirado en el suelo gritando de terror a ver como una taquilla comenzaba a moverse sola.

― ¡Capitán hay un fantasma!― Gritó alterado mientras señalaba el objeto.

El silencio se izo presente, pero solo por unos segundos, segundos que a la cordura le dio tiempo para pensar, era imposible que se tratara de un fantasma.

― Claro que hay algo, pero no es un fantasma.― Comento el chico de la banda serio mientras se acercaba a la taquilla decidido.― Estas ahí dentro, ¿verdad, Kabeyama?― A terminar su pregunta abrió la puerta de la taquilla, pero no fue por él, sino por que la puerta no aguanto más y se abrió de golpe tirando al suelo al castaño.

― Hola capitán...― Susurro el chico de dentro de la taquilla.

Sus compañeros miraban asombrados la escena, aun que no solo ellos, la persona de chaqueta amarilla también lo miraba sin entender como una persona con ese físico había llegado a meterse allí dentro.

― ¿¡Pero que estas haciendo hay dentro!? Venga el partido esta apunto de comenzar.

― Ya capitán, pero es que... estoy atorado.― Comentó el chico mientras intentaba salir pero era imposible.

En ese momento a uno de los jugadores no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer una pequeña, broma que causo que la persona atrapada se alterara provocando que sus esfuerzos para salir fueran mas brusco, pero nada, no lograba escapar de ese objeto, lo único que consiguió fue caer al suelo.

― Dejadme a mi.― Dijo un chico de una estatura muy baja que llegaba corriendo desde la mitad del pasillo, cuando estaba a una escasa distancia saltó para al caer pudiera dar una gran patada en la parte inferior del objeto, cosa que consiguió sacar al chico de cabello verde.

― Muy bien Shourin, espero que chutes así de fuerte en el partido.

― Lo siento capitán... es que me asuste un poco.

― Kabeyama, las cosas no se solucionan huyendo; si huyes esta ves acabaras huyendo toda tu vida. ¿Es así como quieres acabar?

― Capitán... no volveré a huir. Jugaré, jugare lo mejor que pueda.

Esas palabras del castaño no solo habían llegado hondo al chico que hace segundos estaba encerrado en una taquilla, la persona ajena al club que se había chocado hace menos de cinco minutos con Endo, ahora mismo tenía perdida la mirada en la nada mientras en su cabeza sonaban las palabras del capitán: _"Si huyes esta ves acabaras huyendo siempre."_

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Raimon aun no aparecía en la cancha, y aun que era sorprendente a Teikoku no le importaba seguir esperando, pero más de una persona que se encontraban para presenciar el partido pensaban que al equipo entero de Raimon le había entrado _mieditis aguda_. Después de lo que vieron a cualquier equipo novato le entraría eso. Y a esas personas que pensaban eso se le unía el chico de cabello crema que tenía su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, aun que ahora mismo para el era bueno que el encuentro aun no hubiera comenzado, ya que sí lo hubiera echo él no le prestaría atención. Su mente estaba muy lejos de ese lugar, demasiado lejos ya que había vuelto atrás en el tiempo, en un momento cuando él tenía ocho años, más exactamente una despedida que habría preferido no vivir:

_ ― T__e la iba a dar antes, pero como me metí en el agua y se mojo pensé que sería mejor dártela mañana.― Le agarra la muñeca y le enseña una pulsera de tela de un tono verde fosforito y tenía escrito: ____S X R.__― __Es una pulsera de la amistad, y quiero que hagamos una promesa; Nos tenemos que volver a vernos ¿vale?― Mientra habla le ata la pulsera en la muñeca derecha._

― _¡Claro! Nos volveremos a ver.― Terminó con una gran sonrisa_

Esa persona que antes se había quedado mirándolo delante de el, le recordaba tanto a alguien, sobretodo esos ojos negros brillantes, estaba lejos pero pudo distinguirlos, pero lo que más le hacía recordar era esa extraña carca en su cuello, aun que su piel era pálida en su cuello había un linea bronceada. ¿Podría ser que después de seis años su promesa se había cumplido?

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Por fin a conseguido salir del despacho de la organización de alumnos, pero vamos, todo el tiempo que ha estado hay metida no le a servida para nada, aparte de llevar el formulario relleno tenía que traer con ella dos fotos de frente, y las ultimas calificaciones que le dieron en el centro de España, y como su madre no le contó nada de esto se ha dado el paseo para nada.

Mientras caminaba a la salida del edificio suspiro cansada, aun le estaba dando vueltas a las palabras que dijo el chico hace un buen rato, ¿ella también estaba huyendo de sus sentimientos? En el momento que cruzó la puerta suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, pero un grito de dolor proveniente de la cacha que tenía enfrente le hizo abrir los ojos. Todo los jugadores con la camiseta amarilla se encontraban el el suelo con un aspecto bastante malo, parece que Teikoku se a divertido jugando sucio. Solo había una persona en pie y se trataba del chico castaño, era el portero y no paraba de recibir un golpe tras otro, los jugadores de Teikoku no querían marcar, solo lastimar al jugador, pero no le duro mucho ese juego, al final se cansaron y chutaron un una de sus hissatsu, provocando un gol más y que el portero acabara en el suelo destrozado. La chica se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, desde donde estaba pudo ver el marcador iban 0-19, claramente Raimon era quien perdía, y encima en el campo solo contaba a nueve chicos con la camiseta amarilla, es decir: que le faltaba un jugador. No sabia el porque, pero tres chicos de Teikoku comenzaron a reír, seguramente se burlaba del equipo, y eso provoco mucha más ira en la chica.

― ¿Y ellos se llaman jugadores? Menuda vergüenza para el soccer.― Susurro enojada, como le gustaría entrar en la cancha y ayudarles, pero le era imposible.

Cerro sus ojos y suspiro, si seguía ahí solo acabaría haciendo una locura, se disponía a marcharse pero las palabras altas y clara del chico que hace segundo había caído al suelo le hicieron detenerse.

― ¡TODAVIA NO!― Comentó con fuerza mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para ponerse en píe.― Aun no... aun no a acabado... ¡El partido no a acabado!

Una pequeña frase que sorprendió al chico de la capa, pero no solo a él, sino que también a un chico de cabello crema que estaba fuera de la cancha, ambos estaban sorprendido, ¿ después de la paliza que le habían metido aun podía levantarse y decir eso? Menudo chico. Por otro lado a la espalda de la portería de ese chico, y algo elevada por que estaba en la entrada al edificio, Rosenthal miraba con la boca entreabierta al joven mientras agarraba con fuerza su camiseta en la parte del corazón, de sus ojos unas gotas saladas se le empezaron acumular haciendo que su vista se nublara un poco, ¿por qué ese chico tenía que recordarle todo lo que quería olvidar?

Los delanteros de Teikoku enojaron tras esas palabras y comenzaron a volver a patear contra el cuerpo de Endo. El chico de cabello crema miró por unos segundo al chico y después poso su mirada en una camiseta que había tirada enfrente de el. Era la camiseta del número diez, uno de los componente de Raimon, hace rato salió corriendo de la cancha mientras lloraba y tiraba esa camiseta enfrente de Goenji. Cuando comenzó el encuentro puso atención, y sabe perfectamente que a Raimon le ha sido difícil desde el segundo cero. Ahora mira esa camisera dudando entre romper una promesa o quedarse en donde esta.

Un nuevo chut en la cara del chico castaño le costaba entrar al fondo de la red junto al esférico, Teikoku lo había conseguido, había vuelto a dejar en el suelo al portero. Ya estaba todo perdido para Raimon, tenían que sacar de centro y ninguno de sus jugadores estaba en condiciones de seguir jugando, este era el fin del equipo. Pero la suerte quiso sonreír a Raimon en ese momento, Goenji Shuuya entraba en el campo con la camiseta amarilla y azul del numero diez, al final su lucha mental había tenido un ganador. Todos los miraban asombrados, no lo reconocía, ¿ese chico con esa gran presencia estaba en el club?

― ¿Cómo? Si no me equivoco...― Comenzó a decir la persona que llevaba narrando todo el encuentro.― ¡Se trata del chico que el año pasado en el fútbol frontera se convirtió en una estrella gracias a sus increíbles chut! ¡Es Goenji Shuuya! ¡El mismo Goenji Shuuya a aparecido en la cancha llevando la camiseta del Raimon! Es increíble.

Mientras que ese chico resumía lo increíble que era ese joven, él se adentraba en el campo hasta quedar al lado de Endo.

Pero ya le daba igual todo lo que pasara en el campo, ese nombre, ese peinado, ese color crema, esa seriedad y frialdad, esa aura de fuerza. No había duda, el destino tenía algo contra ella. Se limpio los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta y salió corriendo de ese lugar, no quería estar ni un segundo más allí, no podía, sí lo hacía el destino ganaría y el no podía ganar, no después de todo lo que a tenido que pasar.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

El partido volvió a comenzar, los jugadores de Raimon recobraron algo de fuerzas a ver que un nuevo jugador entraba para ayudarles. Pitido inicial dándose con él el saque de centro, pero el balón no le duro mucho al equipo amarillo, Teikoku se lo robo enseguida, y a la misma velocidad que recuperaron el balón se disponían a realizar una de sus hissatsu mas fuerte. Los tres jugadores de Teikoku dispararon y en ese momento el chico de cabello crema echo a corren hacía el campo rival, todo el mundo lo miró sorprendido, ¿es que pretendía escapar como ese chico de gafas? Nada eso, lo que pasaba es que confiaba que Endo parara el balón y le pasara para que el marcara, y no hizo mal en confiar, ese chico castaño se lleno de energía y coraje y de la nada consiguió realizar una hissatsu, su hisstsu; mano fantasma. A sacar esa mano enorme amarilla, que era la forma de su hissatsu, todo el mundo se quedo impresionado, pero no solo por ello, sino por que había logrado atrapar el balón. Y ya todo quedaba en las manos de Goenji, un pase largo desde la portería le llegó al chico, y con unos movimientos rápido elevo el balón antes de saltar detrás de el para realizar su hissatus: tornado de fuego, la cual consistía en que girara un par de veces mientras que una llamas se formaban en su pierna, y en cuanto pateara el esférico este se llenara de ella y con una gran fuerza y velocidad se dirigiera a la portería. El portero de Teikoku no pudo hacer nada para detener ese tiro. Y una ves que el equipo ya había visto lo que querían ver decidieron abandonar el encuentro, con ello dando la victoria a Raimon por abandono. Cuando el campo se empezaba a vaciar, y Teikoku ya se había marchado todos los jugadores de Raimon se acercaron para dar las gracias al chico de cabello en punta. Pero cuando Endo le iba a dar la bienvenida al equipo este se quito la camiseta y se la entrego al portero, pero antes de irse dejo claro que esa jugada había sido solo por esa ves, que no pensaba unirse al equipo. Y sin decir ni una palabra más se marcho de la misma forma que entró en la cancha.

A Raimon aun le quedaba mucho camino que recorrer y gracias a ese gol, habían conseguido dar medio paso en su largo camino.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**_Espero que os halla gustado, y si es así no teman en dejar un comentario para hacerlo saber ^.^_**

**_Sin mas me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, nos leemos._**


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, el anime pertenece a LEVEL-5.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

El silencio era dueño de esa habitación, una habitación donde una persona de cabello plata se encontraba tumbada en una cama, su antebrazo izquierdo tapaba su vista, muerde con rabia su labio inferior mientras recuerda todo lo que ha visto hace poco, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué el destino tiene que llevarle la contra siempre? Después de dos años tenia claro y asumido que nunca volvería a jugar a soccer, y todo eso se a destruido en pocos minutos.

En el pequeño, pequeñísimo balcón se encuentra un gato con mucho pelaje, era pequeño y con el pelaje de un tono gris claro, el animal se encontraba lamiendo una de sus patas delanteras mientras disfrutaba de la suave brisa del exterior y como los colores del cielo cambiaban poco a poco de anaranjado a negro. En ese momento un perro lleno de energía entraba en la habitación, saltó sobre la cama, se coloco un par de centímetros por encima de su ama, abrió la boca y dejo caer sobre ella una pequeña pelota de plástico que cuando la apretabas "chillaba", el dibujo de esta era como la de una de soccer. La chica se quito el antebrazo de su vista y agarro la pelota, la miro por unos segundos y después a su perro, que en ese momento ladró lleno de energía y se bajo de la cama para acercarse a la puerta del armario y empezar a pasar sus patas delanteras con fuerza y rapidez.

― ¿Tú también estas contra mi?― Preguntaba con ironía antes de lanzar la pelota contra una pared.

De nuevo un ladrido, este le izo suspira con cansancio, tenia que contenerse. Se levantó para sentarse como un indio al lado de la ventana y mirar al exterior, en ese momento se sentía observada, a su lado un gato con unos ojos enormes en un tono azul la miraba sin descanso, le devolvió la mirada mientras alejaba la mano de su cuerpo, la colocó sobre las sabanas y comenzó arañarlas de un modo muy rápido, en ese momento la mirada penetrante cambio su objetivo, tenía que cazar. Se posiciono en modo de ataque, ¡Al ataque! El pequeño animal se lanzó a por la mano y con su dueña comenzó un pequeño juego, los dedos iban de un lado a otro y el pequeño animal iban en esa dirección, en uno de sus ataques consiguió morder la mano, comenzó a morder en el trozo carne que tiene los humano entre el pulgar y el siguiente dedo, ella intento librase de ese agarre levantando la mano, pero lo único que consiguió es una pulsera de gato, cuando notó que su presa se marchaba no podía permitirlo, así que se agarro con fuerza a la muñeca de la chica con sus patas delanteras.

― Suelta ya, Miku.― Comentaba con tranquilidad mientras movía el brazo, al final consiguió que le soltara. Fue acariciar el lomo del animal, pero este salio corriendo enseguida para sentarse en el escritorio y empezar a lamerse, esta ves había perdido.

Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, ahora su mirada quedo en el frente, pero lo que vio no le izo ninguna gracia, más bien le sorprendió. Dabo se encontraba sentado mientras mantenía en la boca la asa de una bolsa de deporte donde se podía leer con claridad: _Demonios Rojos CF,_ Claramente estaba escrito en español. Al lado del animal se podía ver la puerta abierta del armario y un montón de camisetas tiras por el suelo. A notar que ella lo había visto soltó la bolsa y ladró con felicidad mientras corría al pasillo, a pasar los segundos y que ella no le siguiera hizo que el animal volviera en sus pasos más tranquilo y asomara la cabeza por la puerta mostrando tristeza. La chica dio dos golpes en su pierna, cosa que el perro entendió a la perfección, fue corriendo a ese lugar para tumbarse en la cama y apoyar su cabeza sobre la pierna de su ama, mientras disfrutaba de los mimos que le daba.

― Lo siento Dabo, pero eso se acabo...― Susurro con tristeza mientras le acariciaba detrás de la oreja derecha.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Nuevo día y con la clases terminadas los chicos y chicas se disponían a comenzar con sus clubes, y uno de esos era el equipo de soccer. Todos los miembros se encontraban dentro de su cede, todos se encontraban en el suelo, todos menos Kazemaru y Endo, los cuales estaban enfrente de todos explicando unas cosas.

― Durante el partido contra el Instituto Imperial descubrimos algunas fallas.― Comenzaba hablar el capitán.

― No creo que sean fallas, más bien creo que nos falta condición física.― Comentó Matsuno con tranquilidad, pero para sus compañeros no era nada tranquilos.― ¿He? Discúlpenme, no quería lastimar sus sentimientos.― Preguntó a ver como todos se deprimían un poco.

― Endo continua con lo que estabas diciendo.― Dijo el chico de cabello azul.

El capitán escribió en la pequeña pizarra una alineación, con lo que había aprendido con los cuaderno de su abuelo esa sería una fantástica alineación para ellos. Pero enseguida llegaron las quejas de parte de anteojos, el exigia ser el delantero estrella, pero nadie creía eso ya que el día anterior abandono la cancha como un cobarde, y tras eso llegó una gran pregunta: ¿Cuando se uniría Goenji Shuuya al equipo? Todos los miembros del equipo quería que entrara, era un gran delantero y su fuerza les ayudaría mucho, pero Someoka no estaba de acuerdo, el también era delantero y si se lo proponía superaría a ese chico en cuestión de segundos, y que todos sus compañeros alagaran a ese chico hacía que Someoka se enojara mucho.

El ambiente estaba muy caldeado, Someoka acabo explotando y acusando a sus compañeros de depender mucho de ese sujeto, ellos solos podían hacerlo, solo les faltaba confianza. Pero este tema quedo cerrado cuando Aki abrió la puerta para entrar.

― Muchachos tenemos una visita.― Comentaba feliz la chica de cabello verde, pero a ver las caras de todos comenzó a preocuparse.― ¿Sucede algo?

― Ha, no, no es nada grabe.

Tras ser tranquilizada por el capitán se dio la vuelta para dejar pasar a esa vicia. Era Natsumi Raimon, la chica que días atrás amenazo con serrar el club de soccer si no ganaban contra Teikoku. Ahora volvía con un nueva amenaza; gracias al a ver conseguido salir "victoriosos" contra Teikoku muchas secundarias se han interesado por ellos y desean jugar un partido contra ellos. Aun que cuando Natsumi contó esto los chicos se emocionaron tanto que no la dejaron hablar.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Van a escucharme o me ignoraran?― Preguntó la castaña con algo de enojo.

― ¿Ha? Disculpa, te escuchamos, ¿y con qué escuela vamos a jugar?― Preguntó muy emocionado el capitán.

― La secundaria Sobrenatural, el juego sera en una semana.

Todos repitieron el nombre del equipo, parecía que no se lo acababan de creer, pero aquí no acaba la cosa aun no a llegado la amenaza; si pierden el partido el club de soccer sera serrado, pero si ganaban había una recompensa, la cual alegró a todo el equipo y le dio muchas energía; sí ganaban el juego el equipo sería inscrito en el torneo fútbol frontera. Con los ánimos por las nubes el equipo fue a entrenar, tenían un partido muy importante y no pensaban perder.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Rosen se encontraba en el salón de su casa, a parte de ella solo se encontraba sus mascotas en la vivienda, tenía conectada la tele a la computadora con un cable que le permitía trasmitir la imagen de la computadora a la pantalla, se encontraba viendo un partido, era una repetición ya que era un partido que se jugó en España hace bastante horas, pero a estar en Japón le había sido imposible verlo en directo. El encuentro era entre _Diablos Rojos _contra _Los reyes. _Quedaban pocos minutos para que el juego terminará, pero era increíble como ambos equipos seguían luchando. Uno de los jugadores de los Diablos no pudo llegar al balón y perdió la oportunidad de anotar un gol que había echo a su equipo campeón ya que estaban empatados.

― Si hubiera empezado a correr antes habría llegado...― Susurro mientras acariciaba a Miku, el cual estaba tumbado en sus piernas, a escuchar ese comentario el gato miro a su dueña incrédulo.― No me mires así que es verdad.― Sentenció antes de agarrar al gato y dejarlo sobre el sofá para levantarse.

Ya había acabado el partido y aun tenía que hacer barias cosas así que no podía quedarse en el sofá todo el día. Desenchufo el cable y apago la computadora mientras silbaba, en el tiempo que ella serró la computadora portátil y la colocó en un lugar seguro, Dabo había llegado con la correa en la boca. Rosen le acarició la cabeza, entró en la cocina y salió enseguida con una pequeña bolsa trasparente donde había pequeños trozos de carne, sacó uno y se lo entrego a Dabo, el resto lo guardo en su bolsillo antes de agacharse para agarrar la correa a su collar. En ese momento entreva en el domicilio un hombre adulto con el cabello plateado oscuro y de ojos negros, los cuales eran protegidos por unas gafas con la montura azul, y en su barbilla se podía distinguir una pequeña barba. Cuando vio al adulto dio gracias a que cuando termino de comer se puso a ver el partido, sino la habría pillado y seguro que habrían vuelto a discutir.

― ¿A donde vas?― Preguntó serio el hombre mientras se descalzaba y comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo para ir a la conica.

― ¿Tú que crees? Tengo a Dabo atado, no sé a donde voy a ir.― Contesto con sarcasmo, desde hace tiempo padre e hija no pueden mantener una conversación sin que halla sarcasmos de por medio o golpes bajos.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Raimon se encontraba en la cacha cercana al río entrenando, ya que no podían utilizar la de la secundaria tenían que desplazarse a ese lugar. El entrenamiento era normal solo que Someoka esta muy alterado, jugaba de un modo muy brusco, agarraba de las camiseta a sus amigos para poder hacerse con el balón, pero nada le importaba, estaba cabreado, el era el delantero de Raimon, el tenía que a ver sido quien marcara ese gol y no el estúpido de Goenji.

― Someoka, espera por favor.― Intento calmarle Kazemaru, pero fue inútil.

Someoka empujo un poco al chico de cabello azul y continuo con su carera, unos cuantos pasos más y chuto a puerta, pero el chut se le fue desviado al larguero. El chico se puso de rodillas en el suelo, estaba agotado, correr de un lado a otro con todas sus fuerzas solo conseguía que se cansara. El capitán no entendía por que tenía esa actitud y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, dejo la banca, lugar donde estaba sentado, y salió corriendo en busca del chico peli-rosa.

― ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Someoka?

― ¡No! ¡Así nunca funcionara!― Gritaba enojado mientras daba golpes al suelo.

― Someoka te estas presionando demasiado.― Comentó un chico de cabello naranja.

― ¡Eso no es verdad!

Aki miraba la situación sin saber que hacer, quería ayudarles pero se sentía impotente a no saber que hacer. Pero su mente fue apartada esa escena por unos segundos, un saludo de una voz conocida le hizo mirar a otro lado, se trataba de Haruna Otonashi, la chica del periódico escolar, esa que en el partido anterior estuvo con Aki en la banca.

― ¿Vienes por otra entrevista?― Preguntó la chica de cabello verdoso.

― Te equivocas, vine a ver el entrenamiento del equipo.― Comentaba con mucho animo la recién llegada, la cual tenía el pelo azulado ― ¿Sabes? Después de ese partido me convertí en su más fiel admiradora, me cautivo su entusiasmos de seguir luchando aun que todo estuviera perdido.

― Bueno, muchas gracias por el cumplido.

― Pero hoy veo que las cosas no están marchando muy bien que digamos...

― Así es. Someoka se siente presionado por la responsabilidad que hay en el próximo partido.

― ¿El siguiente partido? ¿Quien sera su oponente?― Preguntó ilusionada la chica de primer año.

― La escuela Sobrenatural.

En ese momento la cara de la chica cambió en seguida, ya no era alegre, ahora era una de preocupación mezclada con miedo, Aki a no entender por que ese cambió tan brusco pidió un porque, la chica comenzó a contarle que ese equipo tenía muchas historias de miedo, eso provoco algo de miedo y muchas dudas a Aki así que decidió llamar a todo el equipo para que ellos también se enteraran. Cuando todos estaban reunidos Haruna comenzó a contar todo lo que tenía apuntado en su pequeña libreta; se decía que tres días después de jugar un partido contra el sobrenatural a todo el equipo contrario le dio un ataque de fiebre. Otra cosa era que en un partido el sobrenatural estaba a punto de perder pero un viento con mucha fuerza impidió que los jugadores contrarios pudieran moverse y cuando iban a tirar a puerta les era imposible ya que las piernas se le paralizaban.

El miedo comenzó a entrarle a los jugadores, ¿y si a ellos también le pasaba eso?

― ¿Capitán serán ciertos esos rumores?

― No, son solo mentiras.

― Lo mejor sera pedirle ayuda a Goenji― Comentó el más bajo del equipo.

― Sí el sabrá que hacer.― Apoyo la propuesta el chico con la tirita en la nariz

― ¿¡Qué pasa con ustedes!?― Volvió a explotar Someoka, provocando que esos dos se asustaran. ― No necesitamos de su ayuda, yo me encargare de anotar todos los goles. Si quieren un buen delantero aquí me tienen.

― Bien, así se habla. Es natural que nuestro amigo se enfade cuando dicen que Goenji es nuestra única opción.― Apoyo al chico de cabello rosa, en realidad ya se hacia pesado siempre el mismo tema.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

La hora de la cena a llegado, y la familia Fire se encuentran sentados a la mesa, aun que la familia no esta completa, la señora Fire a un no a llegado del trabajo. Padre e hija se encuentran sentados en la mesa, uno enfrente del otro, pero lo único que sonaba era la pequeña televisión de la encimera, estaba en una cadena donde se retransmitían las noticias, la voz de ese presentador era lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar.

El adulto comía su comida con tranquilidad y pausa mientras ojeaba un libro de la mesa y de ves en cuando levantaba la cabeza para observar la pantalla. Por otro lado Rosen no paraba de mover los alimentos del plato, no es que no le gustara, ni que no tuviera hambre, si no todo lo contrario, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, un lugar que ella preferiría que no estuviera, antes, cuando estaba paseando con Dabo, acabó en el pequeño parque de una enorme torre, la vista era genial, pero ese vello paisaje no era lo que dejaba a la chica sin ganas de comer a un que tuviera hambre...

_ Una chica con apariencia masculina observaba un paisaje que le parecía muy bello, se encontraba en un pequeño parque, uno que se encontraba en lo más alto de Town Inazuma, un parque que era el símbolo de la ciudad, ¿por qué? Sencillo; por esa gran torre con un enorme relámpago en lo más alto, era un lugar muy característico._

_ Rosen se encontraba con el cuerpo echado contra la barandilla, a su lado estaba Dabo mirándola. La chica suspiro cansada, aun no se puede quitar de la mente ese partido, y esa persona, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué el estúpido destino estaba en su contra? Mientras que ella maldecía mentalmente su suerte, el perro de pelaje crema había desaparecido de su lado, sino fuera por que comenzó a ladrar de un modo muy alegre nunca se habría dado de ese pequeño detalle ya que no suele llevarlo agarrado con la correa._

_ El perro de doble raza se encontraba dando "saltos" de alegría alrededor de un joven castaño, este miraba el perro con algo de miedo, no conocía a ese perro y no sabía que quería de el, el perro se puso a dos patas colocando __las delanteras en el torso del chico mientras intentaba alcanzar el balón que levantaba todo lo que podía el joven. Rosen miró al lugar de donde venía los ladridos, no entendía por que Dabo se portaba así, nunca lo había echo, pero cuando vio lo que sostenía el chico lo comprendió enseguida, pero a ver al joven que lo sostenía comenzó de nuevo a maldecir el destino. Acerco dos dedos a su boca y silbo tres beses del mismo modo que hace un arbitro cuando acaba el encuentro. En ese momento Dabo se quedo quieto y se sentó mientras miraba como se acercaba._

_ ― Lo siento, ¿estas bien?― Preguntó el de piel pálida._

_ El joven de cabello castaño miraba a Rosen extrañado, le sonaba su cara pero no llegaba a recordar de que._

_ ― Ha, no, tranquilo, estoy bien.― Comentó con una enorme sonrisa.― Esto, oye, ¿esos tres silbidos?_

_ Rosen suspiro, no quería que llegara esa pregunta._

_ ― A Dabo le encanta el soccer, así que cuando ve una pelota se vuelve como un loco, pero como en cualquier partido tras los tres pitidos se acabo._

_ ― ¿Le gusta el soccer? ¡Que genial!― Dijo aun más alegre mientras se ponía a la altura del cánido, en ese momento ladró feliz Dabo._

_ Rosen solo los miraba seria, no podía caer y si seguía así solo conseguiría perder. Mientras que ella pensaba Dabo aprovecho la confianza del joven para robarle el balón y comenzar y correr de lado a lado por el pequeño parque y sin alejarse de los dos adolescente._

_ ― ¡Vaya!― Comentó asombrado a ver como el perro controlaba el balón con el hocico envés de agarrarlo con la boca._

_ Ese asombro del chico le hizo sonreír un poco, estaba cayendo, pero no se daba cuenta solo lo disfrutaba. Cuando el perro estaba pasando cerca de ellos su dueña dio dos palmadas seguidas, haciendo que el perro se parara y diera un pase a su dueña, mientras el balón llegaba el se alejaba, cuando llegó el balón Rosen lo paro y lo levantó de un toque echándolo hacía delante, en ese momento el cánido corrió en busca del esférico, un chasquido con los dedos hace que el perro salte en el momento justo para darle un golpe a la pelota con la cabeza. Esa cabezada provoca una gran sorpresa en el joven, uno; no se esperaba que eso pasara, y dos; por que ese chut iba a sus manos, los detuvo sin ninguna dificultad, tampoco iba con mucha fuerza._

_ ― Muy bien Dabo.― Dijo la chica mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al perro mientras sacaba una bolsa de su bolsillo y tras abrirla le dio un trozo de carne como recompensa._

_ ― ¡Eso a sido increíble!― Comentaba lleno de energía._

_ ― No es para tanto, solo le gusta jugar de este modo, es un perro diferente, solo eso...― Comentaba sería, ¿por qué demonios hizo eso? No tenía que haberlo echo. Engancho la correa al collar del cánido mientras comenzaba a caminar.― Es tarde, tengo que irme a casa, adiós._

_ ― Esta bien, espero que nos veamos pronto._

Estúpido ese chico, y estúpida ella por no haberse ido en cuanto lo vio, de este modo le era imposible hacer lo que quería, vamos, al destino se le a metido entre ceja y ceja que ella no puede ganar y parece que no le va a dejar.

A terminado de cenar, o más bien de jugar, y ahora se encuentra en su habitación mirando por la ventana, lleva unas cuantas horas mirando por ahí mientras una bola de pelo gris duerme al lado de sus piernas, y la mascota más vieja no para de moverse de un lado a otro con una pequeña pelota que no paraba de chillar cuando chocaba con algo. Por un largo rato ese chillido dejo de sonar, y las pisadas fuertes del perro dejaron de sonar, Rosen no e dio mucha importancia, a estado todo el día de un lado a otro, seguro que ahora esta agotado y se a ido a dormir. Pero nada de eso, un peso de más sobre el colchón hizo que la chica se sobresaltara, era Dabo que se encontraba sentado en la cama con un porta retrato en su boca, cuando la chica se le quedo mirando soltó el objeto antes de bajarse de la cama e ir a una cesta con una manta de su tamaño para acostarse. Rosen miro la foto y suspiro mientras agarraba el objeto para dejarlo sobre la mesita. En ese momento abrió las sabanas y se metió dentro, agarro al gato y lo metió entre las sabanas, el animal medio dormido camino hasta casi al fondo de la cama para hacerse de nuevo una bola y dormir, Rosen tumbada se estiro un poco para llegar al interruptor de la luz, antes de a pagarla se quedo mirando al perro.

― Tú y el maldito destino me tenéis harta.― Comentó con enojo.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Endo caminaba por las calles de Inazuma, recuerda la pequeña charla que tubo con uno de sus compañeros de equipo, después del entrenamiento el decidió ir a donde siempre a entrenar, en ese lugar se encontró con un perro que jugaba genial al soccer, pero no pudo preguntarle nada al dueño del animal ya que se fue enseguida, pero ya lo aria otro día, comenzó a entrenar con esa enorme yanta hasta que llegó Kazemaru, en ese momento se tomó un pequeño descanso para hablar con el peli-azul, el tema principal era la gran agresividad de Someoka en el entrenamiento de ese día, pero enseguida llegaron al verdadero problema del equipo, y ese era Goenji Shuuya, es un gran jugador y ninguno lo niega, pero los jugadores perteneciente del primer año de secundaria confiaban mucho en el, y eso esta bien, pero aun que ese chico jugara con ellos no tenían garantizada la victoria y eso lo tenían que aprender, el fútbol soccer es un juego de once contra once. En su caminata pudo ver como Goenji caminaba por la calle de enfrente, para entrar en un hospital, la curiosidad le pico y no pudo evitar seguirlo.

Lo había perdido, estaba seguro que lo había visto entrar en ese pasillo, ¿pero abría entado en una habitación? O ¿habría subido una planta más? Se dio la vuelta para ver la puerta que tenía al lado, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando sorprendido a la persona que salia y al castaño.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― Preguntó sorprendido un chico de cabello crema.

― Hola, es que yo... ― El castaño estaba nervioso, no se esperaba ver de frente a Goenji. No podía ver al chico a los ojos así que desvió la mirada encontrándose que dentro de la habitación una pequeña dormía en una cama.

Goenji se percató de ese dato y cerro la puerta, no entendía que hacia ese chico en aquel lugar.

― ¿Qué pasa? Responde.

― Ho... veras, es que... te vi entrar en el hospital y pensé que te habías lastimado o enfermado, así que imagine que por esa razón habías renunciado al fútbol.― Comentaba con algo de vergüenza, pero enseguida se le ocurrió algo y continuo hablando algo alterado.― Claro, entiendo a la perfección que no volverás ayudar a nuestro club. Y no vine con intenciones de invitarte, solo estaba preocupado por ti, pero no quería causarte molestias. No se que decir.― Comentaba el chico con sinceridad. Espero por unos segundos en silencio antes de hacer una reverencia.― ¡Perdón!

El chico lo miraba serio, Endo levantó su cuerpo un poco y pudo ver el cartel de que decía de quien pertenecía la habitación a ver el apellido se sorprendió un poco.

― Quien esta hospitalizada es...― Comentaba una ves se puso recto.

― Mi hermana menor.― Dijo el chico serio.

― ¿Tu hermana menor?

― ¿sabes? Aveces eres desesperante.― Comentaba algo enojado antes de abrir la puerta y dejar pasar al chico.

Endo entró como le dijo el otro, pero cuando vio todos los aparatos que había conectado en la pequeña se quedo bloqueado, en ese momento Goenji entraba en la habitación y se colocaba a su lado para continuar hablando.

― Su nombre es Yuuka, la pobre esta en estado de coma. Te diré lo que pasó, o de lo contrario no te iras de aquí, ¿verdad?― Comentaba con un tono frió el de cabello claro, mientras que el otro solo podía mirar a la pequeña preocupado.― Yuuka quedo en coma desde el torneo fútbol frontera que se llevo acabo el año pasado.

― ¿Fue la final de la escuela Kidokawa y el instituto imperial?

― Si, así es. Ella esperaba ansiosa ver la final de ese gran torneo. Me dijo que estaría en el juego para apoyarme sin falta.

Goenji comenzó a recordar el momento antes de que fuera a comenzar el juego:

_ ― Vamos hermano, ¡tu puedes! Gana el torneo. No olvides hacer uno de esos espectaculares tiros.― Comentaba con mucho animo una pequeña de cabello castaño y con uno ojos del mismo color pero un poco más oscuros._

_ ― Sí, te lo prometo Yuuka._

― Y esa fue la ultima ves que vi su sonrisa.― Continuaba con su historia con tristeza en su voz, pero sin dejar su tono frió y seguro.― Después se apresuro para llegar al estadio. Me entere del accidente a unos minutos de empezar el partido.

― ¿Es por eso que renunciante?― Preguntó asombrado y algo triste el joven portero.

― Así que viene a este hospital, ya que mi papá trabaja aquí. Después de eso me cambiaron de escuela. Sino hubiera jugado fútbol a Yuuka jamas le habría sucedido este accidente, mientras mi hermana se encuentre en estas condiciones no puedo darme el lujo de seguir practicando soccer.― Comentaba sin dejar ver una expresión en su cara que no fuera seriedad, pero demostraba su rabia agarrando con fuerza su pantalón.― Por eso hice un juramento; no volveré a jugar hasta que Yuuka despierte. A pesar de mi promesa en el ultimo partido mi cuerpo se movió sin que yo se lo ordenara.

Endo se sentía fatal de haber echo que le contara esa cosa tan triste, se arrepentía tanto de haberle insistido tanto para que se uniera, pero aun que se disculpaba no eran suficiente.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Las clases han acabado y los miembros del club de fútbol soccer se disponen a ir a su sede, pero cuando entraron no esperaron que la chica de cabello azul se encontrara junto a Aki.

― Hola soy Haruna, su compañera, y también colaboro en el diario escolar.

Los chicos que habían llegado en ese momento miraban a la chica extrañados y asombrados, ¿qué hacía ella allí?

― Ahora seré una ayudante del equipo de fútbol. No me vasto con verlos entrenar así que decidí participar en el club para ayudarles en lo que necesiten. Utilizare las entrevistas para ayudarles, pienso que seré de gran utilidad, espero llevarme bien con ustedes.― Decía todo esto en un tono muy alegre, y acaba su presentación con una pequeña reverencia.

― ¿Qué les parece?

― ¿Ha? Si, es fantástica.― Comentó Endo. Cuando el hablaba, Matsuno y Handa se acercaban para comentarle algo que solo el oyera.

― Cuanto entusiasmo.

― Este club se esta llenando de locos optimistas

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

― ¿¡Cómo que aun no entregaste la matricula!?― Gritaba alterada una mujer de cabello rojo.

Rosen se encontraba sentada en su cama mientras jugaba con la consola que tenía conectada en el televisor de su escritorio, hasta hace menos de tres segundo se encontraba inmersa jugando a juegos de tiros mientras comía unas cuantas gominolas, pero la felicidad no dura eternamente, su mamá entró de sorpresa en su cuarto enojada como nunca.

― ¿Q-qué?― Preguntó con tartamudeo antes de tragarse el dulce de la boca.

― No te hagas la tonta. La matricula para la secundaria Raimon, ¿por qué demonios no lo has entregado?― Con cada palabra que decía se enojaba mucho más, casi parecía un demonio.

― Ha... bueno, eso... veras es que necesitaba unas fotos y las calificaciones de la anterior secundaria... y bueno...― Decía con algo de miedo mientras miraba a su alrededor, ¿por donde podría escapar?

― ¡A vérmelo pedido!― Volvió a estallar.― Rosenthal, te guste o no tiene que ir a la secundaria.

El silencio se adueño del lugar, Rosen clavo su mirada en el colchón, su mente estaba siendo colapsada de muchas ideas, pensamientos y todos eran una locura, no podía hacerlos, no después de lo que paso con Andy. Su madre se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía, opto por la opción más sencilla; dejar por ahora su enojo y ver que pasaba. Se sentó al lado de su hija y comenzó a pasar una mano por su espalda.

― ¿Qué sucede, hija?― Preguntaba en un tonó dulce.

― Es que... no quiero... no quiero ir a Raimon.― Acabo la frase mientras se tapaba los ojos. Odiaba llorar delante de nadie, para ella eso era como si destruyera una pequeña parte de su gran orgullo.― No paró de huir, ¡soy una cobarde!― Gritaba con la voz rota y desesperada, ¿por qué no acababa esta tortura?

La mujer no entendía que pasaba, pero su hija necesitaba consuelo y eso es lo que le iba a dar, dejó de acariciar la espalda de la joven y la abrazó con fuerza mientras oía unos pequeños sollozos, su hija solo había llorado tres veces; cuando era un bebé, cuando perdió una final, y cuando perdieron a Andy, solo esas tres veces dejo ver sus lagrimas, seguro que lloró más de una ves pero nunca delante de nadie. Según seguía oyendo la respiración entrecortada de su hija provocada por el llanto, y a recordar sus anteriores palabras comprendió cual fue la cuarta cosa que hizo que su hija llorara delante de ella; el fútbol soccer.

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
